Aria & l'arc de lune
by Aporiane
Summary: Aria, une jeune fille de 15 ans, voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle apprends qu'elle est une sang mêlée. "Je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Et du jour au lendemain, j'apprend qu'elle est une déesse. Mais laquelle, allez savoir... Surtout avec tout ces monstres qui m'attaquent sans arrêt, j'ai peur de découvrir qui elle est." Trouver, choisir, aimer, survivre.
1. Earl Grey

**Salut ! Je vous présente donc ma première fiction, inspirée des livres de Rick Riordan.  
****L'histoire se situe après la Guerre contre Chronos. ****Luke est toujours à la colonie, bien vivant.**  


* * *

Avant tout ce bazar, je n'étais qu'une fille normale. Maintenant je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Ni de où je vais ni de qui je suis.

Je me présente : Aria, 15 ans, élevée par un père seul et débordé quoique relativement attentif, pas de mère connue à ce jour, et cela malgré de multiples investigations de ma part. La faute au silence de mon paternel, voulant préserver le secret de ma naissance pour de multiples raisons, elles aussi mystérieuses. Question physique, je ne me plain pas mais je ne m'auto glorifie pas non-plus. J'ai des cheveux blonds et bouclés, des yeux gris-bleu foncés, un nez assez aquilin que mon père qualifie de « grecque », une petite taille pour mon age et une « dyslexie assez embêtante », en utilisant des mots corrects.

Les problèmes ont commencé le jour de ma rentré en seconde. Déjà que de rentrer au lycée m'angoissait sérieusement, il fallait en plus que je me retrouve dans un univers totalement inconnu, mes amies de collège ayant choisit une école différente de la mienne. Je me levai donc péniblement, fatiguée par une nuit quasi-blanche dût au stress de me perdre dans les couloirs et d'oublier mes affaires de cours. Je repoussai la couette et frissonnai de froid. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et attrapai ma brosse à cheveux. Je tentai péniblement d'aplatir mes cheveux, énervée par leur position que je qualifierai de « dévergondée ». Je m'habillais rapidement, un short en jean (trop court au goût de mon père), un t-shirt d'une matière étrange qui je qualifierai d' « argentée » et des spartiates. J'aimais bien porter des tenues marrantes mais aujourd'hui, peu sûre de moi, j'évitai l'originalité. J'entendis juste mon père m'appeler dans l'escalier que je me précipitai, manquant de déraper sur le bois trop patiné des marches. Je me rattrapai à la rampe de justesse.

« Coucou ma puce ! Prête pour ton entrée triomphante à l'école des grands ? Me questionna mon père en m'embrassant.

-Mouais bof quand même… répondis-je, le nez dans mon thé Earl Grey, le seul truc que je pouvais avaler le matin. Le goût étrange mais néanmoins parfumé me rappelai toujours les moments dur de ma vie.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est nouveau au lycée, tu verras, ce seras facile de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Et puis au cas où ça déraperait, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, vas parler à , il sera ravit de t'aider. »

Je terminai mon thé, un peu rassurée par les paroles de mon père. 

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais le suivant arrive vite. Postez vous impressions en reviews ! :P**


	2. Tango végétal

**Salut les choux !**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil !**

**Unic1** : Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible et je suis à la recherche d'un beta pour m'aider. Je vais faire plus attention ! :P

Pour les réponses à tes questions, tu les découvriras plus tard… Suspense !

**P'tite poulette : **Je compte bien continuer ! Mais vu que c'est les vacances, faut que je m'arrange pour sortir les chapitres régulièrement et vu que la wi-fi n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, bref, je cherche une solution !

**L'histoire se situe après la Guerre contre Chronos. Luke est toujours à la colonie, bien vivant.**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Tango végétal**

Comme je n'étais pas trop en retard, je décidai d'aller au lycée à pied, mon père allant à son travail en avance par rapport à moi. Je précise qu'il est chercheur-astronome, il étudie les étoiles, les planètes, et tout ce qui touche à l'espace. Autant vous dire que mon enfance s'est passé la tête dans la lune, bercée par l'énumération des différentes constellations.

Je marchai donc tranquillement, ayant repéré au préalable où se situait mon école, quand je tournai la tête vers le petit parc.

Ce que je vis me sidéra : un garçon d'a peu près le même age que moi, un chapeau au couleurs de la Jamaïque posé mollement sur sa tête, jouait de la flûte de Pan en se trémoussant, de grandes herbes poussant à une vitesse impressionnante autour de lui. Je regardai ce spectacle étrange, intriguée de n'être que la seule à le remarquer, les passants marchant près du jeune homme en ne voyant rien. C'est quand même quelque chose d'assez bizarre non ?

**Point de vue de Groover**

« Satanés humains et leur pollution à la noix ! Franchement, si c'est pas intolérable de laissez traîner ça ! Des canettes de cocas, des emballages de Mac'Do, des gobelets en plastique… Beurk ! Bon, encore, les canettes sont assez appétissantes en temps normal mais là, elles ont traîné deux semaine dans la boue, hors de questions de manger ça ! »

Je lançai un sort de nettoyage biologique : les plantes alentours détruisaient naturellement les déchets, un peu comme une accélération de ce qui se passait en temps normal, mais qui durait dix ans. En passant de devant ce petit parc de ville, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le nettoyer. J'était en mission de recrutement et de protection, comme à mes débuts. Une jeune sang-mêlée avait été signalée par son père, celui-ci craignant qu'en ne grandissant elle soit repérée par des monstres. J'étais sensé effectué cette mission en douceur, la jeune fille n'ayant jamais été confrontée au monde des dieux. Son père l'avait protégé depuis sa naissance, mais depuis quelque temps, il avait du mal à contenir les monstres à l'extérieur de leur vie tranquille.

Mon nettoyage terminé, je regardai aux alentours pour voir si Aria était toujours dans les parages. Par les dieux ! Elle m'avait repéré : elle me fixait, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'est sur que pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais été confronté à la magie, voir des plantes danser le tango était une expérience assez déroutante.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement pour éviter de l'effrayer. Elle poussa un hurlement strident. Mais quelle chochotte celle-là ! Elle n'avait pas encore vu mes sabots, hein !

**« **Heu, arrête de hurler steuplait, on va se faire repérer là !, lui lancai-je.

-Aaaah ! Mais...Mais... JEDEVIENSFOLLEOUQUOI !

-Exactement ! Nan, sérieux, arrête de piailler comme ça !

-Rhaaa mais je le savais ! Tous ces trucs bizarres là ! Les plantes qui dansent ! s'écria t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais non, tooout va bien, lui dis-je d'une voix posée, en l'entraînant derrière un buisson, je vais t'expliquer okay ! Je suis un satyre et toi tu est une demi-déesse ! assurais-je avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

-Aha, très drôle, dit-elle en dégainant son Iphone, j'appelle mon père, on verra si t'es toujours un satyre quand il t'aura collé deux baffes ! **»**

La jeune fille n'eut que le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton "appel" que j'hurlai : **« **Lâches ce truc ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire...**»**

Une ombre nous recouvra.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un peu de suspense pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera beaucoup plus long. Postez vos avis ! :)**


	3. Chauve-Tigre

**Quelques petites infos pour commencer**_**... en réponse à Unic !**_

_**Mes chapitres feront difficilement plus de 1500 mots, mais c'est juste que vu que les deux premiers ont été publiés deux jours d'affilé, c'est à peu-près la même chose. J'essaierai de publier toute les semaines, peut-être plus. Pour l'identité de la mère de Aria...*suspense* bah, tu veraaas ! :P**_

* * *

**Chapitre III : Chauve-tigre**

**Point de vue de Aria**

Je restai quelques secondes pétrifiée par l'étonnement qui fit ensuite place à la peur. Une sorte de grosse chauve-souris, croisée avec un tigre nous faisait face. Cette drôle de bête avait une tête assez humaine et souriait férocement en se pourléchant les babines qu'elle avait d'assez poilues.

« Oh, mais qui voilà ! C'est ce cher Grover ! Et accompagné d'une mignonne sang-mêlée qui plus est ! Mais je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire non ? Et puis si vous ne voulez pas passez du temps en ma compagnie, je serais obligée de vous mangez, ce serait dommage ! ricana-t-elle.

-P'tain, pas elle, pas le premier jour !, gémit Grover, oh, Aria, tu te réveilles et tu arrêtes de la contempler. Tu veux pas son portrait tant que tu y es ?! Bouges et attrapes ça ! » dit-il en me lançant un petit truc argenté.

Je réceptionnai l'objet dans mes mains encore engourdis et je le regardai : c'était une sorte de petite pierre grise, un peu brillante, très jolie, montée en bracelet.

« Grattes le avec ton ongle trois fois steuplait et grouilles ! » hurla-t-il en sortant sa flûte de pan que je lui avait vu utiliser précédemment.

« Ma folie n'a pas l'air de s'arranger on dirait ! » pensai en gratouillant le caillou.

Celui-ci ce mit à briller fortement et se métamorphosa en sabre recourbé argenté. Il était parfaitement équilibrée et tenait bien dans ma main. Il vibrait légèrement à mon contact.

J'entendis Grover hurler d'attaquer le monstre mais je n'eu pas besoin de son conseil pour me jeter sur la bête. Celle-ci me regarda en sifflant et me dévisagea de ses petits yeux maléfiques. Je tournai autour d'elle, cherchant le meilleur endroit où frapper. Une sorte d'énergie dévastatrice s'était emparée de moi. Je ne réfléchissant pas longtemps à comment l'attaquer, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, anticipant les gestes de la créature, comme si j'avais trucidé des bestioles moches toute ma vie. Grover s'était mis à jouer un air entraînant qui fait bientôt sortir des immenses herbes de la terre. Celles-ci s'élevèrent jusqu'à emprisonner les pattes bizarroïdes du monstre dans leur étreinte. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, tomba lourdement au sol en émettant un lourd 'splosh' dégoûtant. La bête était renversée sur le ventre, ses lourdes ailes transparentes battant l'air et poussant des cris énervés.

Je m'approchai et tentai de lui enfoncer mon arme entre les deux os reliés à ses ailes que je pensai être ses omoplates. La chose se tortilla vivement et j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui planter le sabre sans me faire renverser et propulser en l'air par ses ailes. Je la contournai donc en évitant ses coups de crocs furieux pour me retrouver face à sa tête toute moche et grimaçante. Je pris un peu d'élan et sautai par dessus son cou pour me retrouver sur elle. Elle se contorsionna vivemment pour essayer de mordre ma cheville, restée à sa portée. Le déplaçai mon pied de manière à lui bloquer la tête au sol sans me faire arracher une jambe. Je levai très haut mon arme et lui assénai entre ses deux ailes. Je ne sentit pas le sabre pénétrer dans sa chair mais elle hurla et se dissous dans l'air en une fumée d'or.

Je retombai lourdement au sol, secouée par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Grover accourut vers moi, sa flûte à la main, son bonnet rasta tout de travers.

« Aria, est-ce que ça va ?

-… Tu crois VRAIMENT que ça va ? lui criai-je dessus, non mais tu te fout de moi ! Je viens de tuer un… heu un truc-là, qui voulait me découper en rondelles et toi tu me demande si ça va ? Je viens de découvrir que des trucs monstrueux existent, et tu PENSE que je vais bien. Tiens, tu peux le reprendre ton sabre, je… je veux plus rien avoir en commun avec ce cauchemar vivant. » dis-je en lui tendant le bracelet. Mais celui-ci refusa de tomber de ma main. Le bijou était comme cramponné ou aimanté à ma paume. Je l'accrochait donc à mon poignet, résignée.

Grover prit la parole : « Heu, tu sais Aria, j'en ai vu passer des demi-dieux, et leur réactions face aux monstres ont toujours été les mêmes au départ, affirma-t-il avec un ton docte : d'abord une grande stupéfaction devant la bête qu'ils trouvent horrible et terrifiante, puis une grande implication dans le combat, malgré leur expérience assez faible de la défense, comme si l'escrime était innée chez eux, et enfin, lorsque le monstre est mort, une grande incompréhension : 'C'était quoi cette chose', 'Pourquoi c'est devenu de la poussière d'or', 'Mais comment ça se fait que cet objet s'est transformé en arme', bref, le demi-dieu essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans son quotidien maintenant bouleversé et il est souvent en colère. » Je l'avais écouté sans un mot, me remettant doucement de ce choc.

Soudain la voix de mon père sortir de nul part : « Aria, écoute, ne panique pas, ton Papa arrive ! » J'aperçu mon Iphone qui traînait par terre près d'un bosquet. Je le récupérai et, soulagée que mon père arrive pour me tirer de cette mauvaise passe, je m'assis sur un banc, vite rejoins par Grover. « Ton père arrive ? hasarda-t-il, peut sûr de ma réaction,

-Oui, c'est bon. Il a entendu le bruit de la bagarre avec cette monstresse, c'est pour ça qu'il vient, assurai-je, et je suppose qu'il me doit quelques explications. Je suis sûre que toute cette histoire à un rapport avec ma mère. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais connu ? Je n'ai même aucune photo d'elle, aucun objet pouvant m'aider à la retrouver. Enfin, je ne voit pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je ne te connais que depuis dix minutes…

-Aria ? Tu sais que tu as raison ? Ta mère est sûrement une déesse, et c'est pour ça que tu vois les monstres, car les gens assit là-bas, eux non rien vu du tout. Peut être une jeune fille éloignant un pigeon un peu trop collant, mais rien de choquant. Cet effet s'appelle la Brume. Il sert à éviter que des humains ne se rendent à la gendarmerie en disant qu'ils ont aperçut un pégase brouter l'herbe de leur jardin par exemple.

-Okéé, je comprends mieux pourquoi des fois je voyait des trucs voler dans le ciel, et que ce n'étaient pas des avions.

-Une autre chose, je suppose que tu es dyslexique et hyperactive non ?

-Heu ouais, c'est quoi le rapport avec les monstres ?

-Pour l'hyperactivité, c'est que c'est une capacité innée te permettant d'avoir plus de réflexes dans les combats. Regarde, tout à l'heure, tu ne t'es pas senti comme 'transportée' par l'action ?

-Si, exactement ! Et pour cette fichue dyslexie, c'est quoi l'explication magique ?

-Tu n'es pas faite pour lire l'anglais, mais plutôt le grec ancien. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal à déchiffrer ta langue. Tu as déjà essayer de lire du grec ?

-Je me rappelle d'une fois au musée, j'étais avec ma mamie paternelle et on regardais des statues de dieux grecques. Je me souviens qu'elle avait tendue le doigt vers une statue de déesse et dit : « Regarde Aria, celle-là, elle te ressemble beaucoup. » J'avais regardé l'œuvre et il m'avait semblé que celle-ci me souriait. J'avais baissé mon regard, intimidée, et avais lu l'inscription en grec sur le socle. Les lettres s'étaient soudain mises à bouger pour former une phrase compréhensible. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui était marqué. J'avais huit ans, tu comprends ?

-Tu te souviens de comment était la statue ? Ses habits, si elle était avec un animal ou des objets ?

-Non, désolée. »

Je tournai la tête et vis mon père qui accourait vers moi. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, alors que c'est moi qui aurait du l'être. Il me sauta littéralement dessus et me serra dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers le satyre. « Merci pour tout Grover, heureusement que tu étais avec elle pour la protéger.

-Vous savez, , je n'est fait que lancer un sort pour paralyser le monstre, après, Aria s'est débrouillée toute seule !

-Je suis tellement soulagé que tu n'ai rien ma chérie… C'est ton appel qui a attiré le monstre, et à partir de maintenant, je t'interdit de t'approcher d'un portable, c'est compris ?

-Un peu dur à tenir comme promesse, non ? répondis-je, soulagée de retrouver mon papa. Mais, il faudrait peut-être que tu m'emmène au lycée si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Tu as raison, allez, en voiture. Grover, tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit le biquet.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! A bientôt !**


	4. Une décision

**Bijours ! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, un peu plus court ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Une désision**

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. Je voyais mon père, blême, me lancer des coups d'yeux inquiets, les mains tremblant sur le volant. Il devait être aussi perturbé que moi.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée et mon père, en sortant de la voiture me cria de me dépêcher. J'étais en train d'aider ce pauvre Grover qui peinait à avancer. Soudain, sûrement énervé d'avancer tout doucement, il balança les pieds en avant et je vis partir l'une après l'autre ses chaussures. Je sursautai, surprise, et c'est là que je vis ses pieds, qui n'en étaient pas en fin de compte. Il avait des sabots qu'il cachait dans des chaussures remplis de polystyrène mais celles-ci l'empêchaient de bien marcher. Je me remit vite de ma découverte et suivit le satyre qui allait maintenant beaucoup plus vite.

Nous retrouvâmes mon père dans le couloir du lycée. Il toquait à la porte d'un bureau sur lequel était cloué une plaquette annonçant : « , conseiller d'orientation » et en plus petit en dessous, marqué en grec ancien : « Χείρων ». Un homme en fauteuil roulant nous ouvrit. En voyant Grover et mon père, il fronça des sourcils, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Mr. Howrse avait des yeux doux, mais qui paraissaient terriblement intelligent et savant, comme si il vivait depuis des milliers d'année. Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière nous à clef. Le bureau était meublé simplement d'une table de travail, d'un ordinateur sur celle-ci, et d'une bibliothèque bien garnie le long du mur. La lumière y entrait à flot Un escalier en colimaçon montait vers l'étage dans le fond de la pièce.

« Ma fille s'est fait attaquer. » déclara mon père simplement, les mains tremblotantes. Le conseiller d'orientation approcha son fauteuil roulant du bureau et prit la parole d'une voix inquiète mais résolue.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais... Et bien, je pense que pour sa sécurité, votre fille devra séjourner à la Colonie en continue. Je sais que c'est une décision pénible à prendre mais nous devons nous presser.

-Mais ce n'est pas envisageable, elle doit aller au lycée, et puis, elle ne peut pas être séparé de moi comme ça ! s'écria mon père, totalement paniqué.

-Euh, perso, dis-je timidement, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas aller à l'école…

-Aria, qu'as tu au poignet ? demanda mon père soudainement

-Ca ? C'est Grover qui me l'a passé. Ca se transforme en sabre quand on le frotte. J'ai voulu lui rendre après avoir tué le monstre mais ce bidule refusait de quitter ma main.

-Je connais ce bracelet, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même.

-Bon, pour revenir à la Colonie, coupa Mr. Howrse, je propose que Aria s'y rende immédiatement avec Grover, pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

-Bien Chiron ! affirma le satyre, heureux de sa nouvelle mission.

-Bon, eh bien, Aria, je crois que c'est mieux pour toi si tu vas à cette Colonie, dis mon père, le regard triste. Pars maintenant, je t'enverrai tes affaires dès ton arrivée.

-Oh, Papa… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans la folie, lui confiai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que c'est dur de devoir se quitter aussi rapidement mais il en va de ta sécurité. Et tu sais que je ne rigole pas avec ça ! Vas-y, et fais attention, ne prends pas de risques de trop, mange bien surtout, couvre toi pour ne pas attraper froid…

-Papaaaa, il fait 27° dehors… Je te promet que je fais attention ! déclarai-je. Je t'aime jusqu'à la lune, lui murmurai-je cette phrase si souvent répété.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.

-Allez jeune fille, il est temps de partir, dit Mr. Howrse en me montrant l'escalier en bois. Suis Grover, il va te montrer comment vous allez partir.

Je laissai mon père, désemparé par mon départ précipité et suivis le satyre. L'escalier débouchait sur un toit en ciment, recouvert par endroit de gravillons. Des herbes folles poussaient éparses. Le soleil tapait fort sur cette surface plane et sombre et la température devait avoisiner les 35 degrés malgré les bourrasques de vents qui menaçaient de nous emporter. Grover se tourna vers moi et sortit sa flûte de Pan. Il joua quelques notes qui s'égrenèrent dans le vent chaud. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes et il me montra l'horizon. Au dessus des montagnes bordant la vallée où, je vis qu'une tâche mouvante s'approchait de nous. Quand elle ne fût qu'à un kilomètre du toit, je remarquai que c'était un char, mené par cinq chevaux ailé. Attendez, des chevaux ailés ?!

J'interrogeai Grover du regard et celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil, l'air de dire 'Laisse couler, tu vas vite t'y habituer !'. Le char atterri avec fracas sur le toit du lycée, les chevaux s'ébrouant et suant, faisant claquer leur longues ailes. Je les trouvais magnifique. La conductrice, une adolescente à la chevelure rousse ébouriffée, sauta du char avec grâce et embrassa Grover.

« Alors, biquet, mission réussie ? La section exfiltration est prête à emmener cette jeune personne à la Colo, dit-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire. ». Elle portait un jean couvert de traces noires en forme de traits et un t-shirt 'I Divination' avec une boule de voyante dans un coin

« Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop secouée par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes, euh, assez déroutantes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Salut ! Oui, on va dire ça, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une part de space-cake de trop mais mise à part ça, tout va bien ! répondis-je en rigolant.

-Bon, eh bien, bienvenue dans le monde des héros, dieux grecs et tout le tintouin. Je m'appelle Rachel et lui, sur le char, c'est Will. Allez, dit bonjour Will !

-Bonjour ! répondit un brun à l'air malicieux, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Aria ! Et vous comptez donc m'emmener à cette Colonie sur ce char ?

-Yep, affirma Will, c'est le char des Apollon et le mien aussi car je suis un de ses fils, c'est un vrai bijou de course ce véhicule ! Surtout avec les pégase qu'on a attelé… ajouta-il en fixant un étalon noir qui tractait le bolide. »

Ledit pégase hennit joyeusement. « Je te présente Blackjack, le top de la cavalerie aérienne de la Colo. Sur ce, je te propose de monter dans mon bolide et de foncer vers le camps, pour y être avant ce midi. Je crois que c'est hamburger au barbeuc' avec sauce paprika, donc vaut mieux éviter d'être en retard ! » rigola-t-il.

Je montai dans le char, aidée de Rachel et Will qui avaient plus l'habitude d'acrobaties de ce genre que moi. Grover sauta d'un bond dans le véhicule et celui-ci faillit basculer sous la secousse. Le fils d'Apollon lança un regard outré au satyre qui lui sourit de toute ses quenottes caprines. La jeune fille rousse fit démarrer les chevaux ailés et le char roula doucement sur le toit.

« Allez mes cocos, on décolle ! » cria Rachel. Le char arriva au bout du toit et je fût prise d'un haut le cœur, le voyant déjà s'écraser au sol sous les regards choqués des étudiants. Mais au contraire, il s'éleva doucement dans le ciel, le vent chaud ne le faisant même pas trembler. Rachel dirigea le char de tel manière qu'il s'éloigne de la ville en montant dans le ciel, sûrement pour éviter que les lycéens nous voient. Avant de passer au dessus des nuages, j'aperçus quelqu'un qui agitait ses bras, pour nous, enfin plutôt me dire au revoir. Il allait me manquer.

Mon père…

* * *

**Voilà donc Aria partie vers la colonie entourée de Rachel, Will et Grover. Je précise que Rachel est mon personnage préféré, un peu différente des autres, toujours joyeuse et originale, un peu comme Luna Lovegood (que j'adore aussi) dans Harry Potter, avec la mélancolie en moins.**

**Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Rachel va avoir une place importante dans l'histoire, plus que dans les livres de Rick Riordan.**

**A la prochaine ! Le chapitre arrive dans pas longtemps, ne désespérerez pas ! :P**


	5. Camp Half Blood

Hello !

Bon, et bien par ce beau temps, je continue ma fiction, avec beaucoup d'excitation : Aria découvre enfin la Colonie et toutes ses étrangetés, et va donc rencontrer les pensionnaires.

_Va-t-elle savoir qui est sont parent divin ? De quelle manière ? Qui seront ses alliés ou ses ennemis ? Bref, vous le saurez en lisant la suite de « Aria & l'arc de Lune » ! *sourire-éclatant-et-clin-d'œil-vraiment-flippant- de-présentateur-de-télé-réalité-débile-dont-je-ne- siterai-pas-le-nom*_

Reprenons notre sérieux. En faisant quelques recherches, je suis tombée sur le Wiki de Percy Jackson ! Une vraie mine d'or pour les fans, avec des sortes de cartes d'identités pour les personnages expliquant qui ils sont, leur histoire et pour certain leur dessin. J'y ai créé la page de Rachel ! Je ne peut pas vous donnez le liens, car celui ci est automatiquement supprimé par le site FanFiction. Faite donc une recherche Google avec les mot : Colonie de sang mélé / wiki / Percy Jackson et vous trouverez

Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre... C'est tout simple, je suis pas chez moi et la Wi-fi, ça cours pas dans les rues en Italie... (en faite, c'est surtout que je n'arrivai pas à me connecter. Moi = nulle en informatique)

A bientôt & bonnes vacances

**Réponse aux reviews**

Les 3 Magnifiques 8/7/13 . chapter 4

J'adore! c'est aussi simple que sa  
mais j'ai une petite remarque...  
Will n'est pas blond?  
-xxx- A bientôt

**Réponse** : Merci, ça fait trop plaisir les commentaires comme ça ! Alors, Will n'est pas blond dans mon texte ? C'est sûr que vu qu'il est un fils d'Apollon (le beau mec par exellence possédant une couleur de cheveux très claire), il aurait du l'être. Une petite erreur, de ma part, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Ce sera changé au plus vite pour que ce charmant garçon retrouve sa couleur capillaire originale !

CHAPITRE V : CAMP HALF BLOOD

Le char filait à une vitesse grand V vers la Colonie et je ressentais un bonheur primaire, celui de la totale liberté, qui est en chacun de nous et qui ne demande qu'un zeste de tout ce qu'on aime pour se réveiller. Pour moi, tout était réuni : le char allait vite. Et j'adorai ça. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et le soleil me réchauffait doucement, j'étais quasiment en transe. Un impression vraiment de retour à quelque chose de primaire. Seule quelque chose pouvait ternir ce moment génial. La peur de l'inconnu. Vous savez, cette boule qui se serre dans votre ventre comme un petit animal apeuré quand vous quittez quelque chose de familier pour quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas. Ce petit animal tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer au soleil rayonnant du matin, mais il savait qu'il fonçait vers le danger.  
Will dut sentir mon malaise.

-Hey Aria, ça va ? Je sais que c'est assez violent de partir comme ça, de se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec des monstres qui vous attaquent dés que vous sortez de chez vous, mais faut que tu saches que à la Colo, tout ira bien. Si tu as du mal, je serais là pour t'aider, me confia-il avec un sourire totalement charmant.

-Merci, c'est sympa. Je crois que finalement je suis soulagée d'aller à la Colonie, car je me voyais mal passer une année entière avec des bestioles bizarres m'attaquant à tous les coins de rues !

Je glissai un œil intrigué vers Grover. Celui-ci avait sortit de son sac des canettes de Coca et, au lieu de les boire comme vous et moi, il les vidait du liquide une par une par dessus bord et les… grignotait avidement. Oui, vous avez bien compris, le biquet mangeai de l'aluminium d'emballage comme moi je mangeais des Tuc apéritif… Vraiment étrange !

Will me passa une carte de la Colonie pour que je me repère un peu avant d'atterrir. Je la regardai quelques secondes, en la mémorisant pour éviter de me perdre puis la rangeai dans ma poche, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Pendant le reste du trajet, je bavardai avec Rachel, Will et Grover. Ils m'expliquèrent les principales choses à savoir quand on est un demi-dieu et comment marchait la colonie, avec le système des bungalow et tout le reste. Le reste du voyage passa relativement vite et lorsque le char commença sa descente, je m'aperçu qu'on était à coté du détroit de Long Island. La colonie apparue alors sous la couche de nuage. Elle était telle que sur la carte : verdoyante et sympathique par sa position dans le paysage, au milieu d'une vallée. Des constructions anciennes se dressaient au milieu de champs de fraise et on voyait l'W (oméga) formé par les bungalow des différents dieux. Plus loin, j'aperçu ce que Rachel appelait « la grande maison », elle m'avais expliqué que c'était là où habitait le directeur de la colonie, Mr D, plus connue sous le nom de Dionysos et Chiron, le centaure qui entraîne les héros depuis des milliers d'années.

Rachel fit atterrir de manière assez dangereuse le char en plein dans les champs de fraise, écrasant malheureusement quelques plants en faisant des bruits assez répugnants. Une jeune fille accourut et traita Rachel de tout les noms. Je crois qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir écrasé les pauvres fruits. « Hum, Aria je te présente Diana, du bungalow Démétere… Elle déteste quand on fait du mal aux mignonnes plantounettes… dit Rachel en se retenant de rire.

-Rachel, excuse toi tout de suite. Cette plante souffre le martyre par ta faute !

-'Scuse moi le fraisier ! rigola la jeune rousse en redressant la plante.

-C'est mieux comme ça. (Diana regarda le fraisier en souriant gentiment.)

-Juste comme ça, intervint Will, c'est l'heure du repas et mon estomac proteste violemment d'être privé si longtemps de nourriture, alors si on pouvait…

-Oui oui, allez, on va manger… Espèce de gouffre sans fond ! » répliqua Rachel, le sourire au lèvres. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment heureuse et joyeuse. Je me demandai qui était son parent divin… peut-être le dieu du bonheur ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Les demi-dieux m'entraînèrent vers des tables en plein air où des adolescents étaient déjà attablés. Je m'assit sur le banc d'une table de pique-nique avec Rachel et Will. Grover était allé prévenir Chiron de mon arrivée.

-Bon, alors tu vois, les pensionnaires mangent par bungalows, mais aujourd'hui, on a le droit de manger avec toi pour t'expliquer deux-trois truc avant que ton parent divin te reconnaisse et que tu aille manger avec tes frères et sœurs… m'expliqua Will.

Rachel me regarda d'un drôle d'air comme pour dire « la pauvre, ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt… ». Je détournai le regard, un peu gênée mais intriguée.

-Avant de manger, tu dois donner en offrande un bout de ce que tu vas manger et le faire brûler dans le brasero là-bas, reprit Will, pas perturbé pour un sous. Pour la boisson, tu pense à ce que tu veux boire et normalement, le truc arrive dans ton verre.

-Mais c'est trop cool ! m'exclamais-je en pensant fort à du jus de mangue. Le verre se remplit rapidement. Je goûtai la boisson, et effectivement, c'était bien ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Le reste du repas fut assez marrant puisque Grover le satyre nous rejoignit et mangea les assiettes et les couverts en plastiques de tout le monde avant de s'endormir sur la table : il allait faire la sieste mais Rachel le réveilla rapidement.

-Ehooo biquet ! On doit aller faire visiter la colonie à Aria, donc debout ! hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille du pauvre être qui se réveilla en tremblotant.

-Mouuuuiiiii… Mais chuis fatiguééé… »

Will attrapa le satyre par les pieds et Rachel lui empoigna les bras et ils jetèrent Grover dans le lac aux canoë sans lui demander son avis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortit de l'eau, tout trempé mais visiblement très content… Une jeune fille assez bizarre, mais très belle l'avait aidé à remonter à la surface et il la remerciait à sa manière, en lui faisant des avances très pressées.

-On te dérange pas peut-être ? lui demanda Rachel, la sieste et maintenant le stand drague, non mais t'as pas finit ?!

Grover bougonna et soupira mais congédia la jeune fille qui sauta dans l'eau avec grâce et disparue.

-C'était Alexia la naïade, une sorte d'esprit de l'eau, expliqua le satyre. Mignonne, non ?

-Pfff… Bon, alors voici le lac aux canoës, où on peut faire, ben… du canoë… me dit Will. Je te montre les autres trucs de la colo ?

-Ça marche !

Les pensionnaires me firent visiter les autres installations qui composaient le site et s'arrêtèrent devant la réserve.

-Tiens, prends un t-shirt, c'est ceux de la colonie. (Rachel me tendit un haut orange avec marqué sur le devant : Camps Half-Blood).

-Tu as une arme ? Sinon, on va t'en chercher une à l'armurerie. demanda Will.

-Je lui en ai passé une. C'est Chiron qui m'avait demandé de lui donner, répondit Rachel.

-Vas-y, montre !

Je prit la petite pierre entre mes doigts et la frottait. Le sabre apparut dans ma main droite, sa lame recourbé et argenté brillant au soleil.

-Mais c'est du titane… Et tu as tué un monstre avec ? me demanda-t-il avec des yeux étonnés.

-Ben oui ?

Will regarda le sabre sous toute ses coutures.

-C'est juste que les armes des demi-dieux ne sont vraiment pas souvent fabriquées avec ce métal. Ce matériaux est produit par les titans, et c'est extrêmement dangereux de s'en procurer. Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue… cette forme… Je crois que c'est un cimeterre, un sabre oriental en forme de croissant. Alors pourquoi une sang-mêlée grecque possède cette arme ?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet je crois… Tu t'y connais bien en arme toi non ?

-Ouep, vite fais mais mon truc c'est plutôt le tir à l'arc. Quand j'ai du temps, j'en fabrique, ça m'éclate ! dit-il en souriant.

-J'ai jamais essayé mais ça doit être cool !

-Et sinon, je suppose que tu n'as pas d'armure ni de casque ? intervint Rachel

-Non non… mais j'en veux bien un parce que la prochaine fois que je rencontrerai un monstre, je doute que il s'abstiendra de me faire mal…

Rachel m'entraîna dans le bâtiment. Il faisait tout sombre et les seule choses que je voyais, c'était des armes brillantes et des plastrons poussiéreux posés en équilibre précaire sur des grandes étagères branlantes. Au sol, traînaient quelques choses ou objets non – identifiables. Des araignées grosses comme des œufs se prélassaient dans un casque en bronze et celui-ci était tragiquement percé d'un trou sur le côté gauche, sûrement fais par une flèche redoutable. J'en eu des frissons dans le dos.

Rachel s'arrêta devant un mannequin de femme en bois tout rongé par des insectes affamés. Celui-ci portait un casque de métal clair ouvragé avec des attaches en cuir et un plastron assortit mais conçu pour un corps de femme. Des scènes de chasse entre des femmes-archères et des monstres y étaient représentées.

Rachel décrocha doucement le plastron et le casque et me les tendis.

-Prends-les, ils appartenaient à Hyppolyte, la reine des Amazone, je sais qu'ils te reviennent.

-Merci, mais comment tu as déduit ça ? demandai-je surprise.

-Je t'expliquerai le moment venu. On va au bungalow d'Hermès ?

Will m'attrapa l'épaule d'un geste protecteur et se tourna vers la jeune fille rousse. Je frissonnais, surprise de ce contact.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « tu sauras au moment venu » ?

-Will, arrête, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

Rachel regarda le ciel, inquiète, comme si un truc allait lui tomber dessus en punition pour m'avoir donné l'armure. Will me regarda avec un drôle d'air et me lâcha délicatement, comme si il avait peur que je me casse en morceaux.

-Allez, viens Aria, je t'emmène au bungalow d'Hermès, tu y sera accueillit jusqu'à que ton parent divin te reconnaisse, ce sera provisoire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Will regarda Rachel comme si il passait un accord tacite. « On dit rien. »

Je commençai à me poser sérieusement des questions. Qu'est-ce qui les gênaient ?

Moi qui n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec les autres, si les deux personnes (et une demi-chèvre) que je trouvai si cool rapidement se mettaient à me cacher des trucs, c'était pas pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Les trois demi-dieux m'entraînèrent vers les bungalows au pas de course, bien que je sois chargée comme une mule de tout un attirail très guerrier. Will et Grover m'aidèrent à porter mon barda de soldate grecque pendant que Rachel remplissait ma fiche sanitaire tout en marchant. Je me demande comment elle faisait.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin aux bungalow et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un qui avait l'air bien surchargé au vu de tout les trucs hétéroclites qui traînaient devant. Les objets allaient de l'arrosoir Hello Kitty rose au bouée gonflable en formes de crocodile géant en passant par un truc qui me semblait un lance-roquette amélioré dans le sens qu'il lançait des pommes de pin. Très rassurant. Un bungalow de fous.

-Quand tu auras récupéré tes affaires que ton père t'enverra, fait attention, car Hermès est aussi le dieux des voleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… me souffla Grover en tripotant le crocodile vert fluo.

Son futur quatre heure je supposai.  
Un jeune homme sortit du bungalow du dieu des pickpockets et des fans d'Hello Kitty. En nous voyant, il s'approcha. Rachel fit une grimace et Will gratta nerveusement l'herbe du bout de sa Converse.

-Salut ! Tu dois être Aria non ? Chiron m'a prévenu de ton arrivé. Je m'appelle Luke. Luke Castellan. Bienvenue au bungalow d'Hermès.


	6. Nounours énervé

**Salut salut !**

**Après quelque temps d'absence, je vous publie la suite de ma fiction. Et je suis en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle, sur le couple Lezel (Léo & Hazel, mes chouchous). Elle s'appellera "Embrase moi" et sera assez courte à mon avis, du genre 6 chapitres à peut près.**

* * *

**Reviews :**

****Merci tout d'abord à mes reviweurs/euses réguliers, vous êtes trop cool, merci de votre soutien. I love U !

A contrario, on tombe des fois sur des cas comme ça :

Guest 8/22/13 . chapter 1

Tu sait que c'est vraiment impossible que ce soit Elle sa mère vu qu'elle haï les hommes plus que tout. Surtout que sa mère on peut le deviner dès le titre si on si connais un peut en mythologie grecque.

Cher Guest, je suppose que je devrai te remercier car tu me donne l'occasion de m'expliquer.  
Les fictions, plus particulièrement les fan fictions, c'est pour beaucoup d'entre nous le moyen de continuer à faire vivre des aventures à nos héros favoris, à leur faire vivre TOUT ce que l'on veut. Tu es d'accord que l'on est dans le monde de l'imagination, où chacun est libre d'écrire ce qu'il veut (en respectant les autres et certaines règles bien entendu). Donc, cela veut dire que si j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose d'impossible (dans la réalité mythologique), j'ai le droit, et il n'y aura rien pour m'en empêcher. Je te propose donc de lire ma fiction, si tu es curieux et de te faire ton avis, sans préjugés et sans te poser de questions du genre si c'est possible ou pas.

Désolée pour mon blabla, fallait que ça sorte. Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : Nounours énervé**

Je détaillai discrètement le jeune homme qui venait de m'adresser la parole et qui semblait mettre si mal à l'aise mes nouveaux amis. Le nouveau venu était d'un blond très pâle, presque gris, très séduisant malgré la balafre qui lui barrait le visage. Il était très musclé mais avait l'air très souple, dans le genre jaguar. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond avaient quelque chose de brisé malgré l'air confiant et sûr de lui qu'il affichait.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondis-je sincèrement.

Peu être trop sincèrement au vu de la tronche que tira Will.

-Bon, et bien je crois que je vais te montrer le bungalow… Tu as sûrement remarqué que nous sommes assez nombreux, mais on va te trouver une place.

J'entrai avec lui dans le bâtiment, en laissant Will, Rachel et Grover à l'extérieur.

Le dortoir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ressemblait à une sorte de cabane remplie d'objet les plus bizarres les uns que les autres et ce qui m'inquiétais, c'est qu'ils semblaient n'appartenir à personne ou à tous le monde, selon le point de vu qu'on adoptait.

Des hamacs étaient suspendus ça et là, un énorme Fatboy traînait dans un coin, avec endormi dessus, un hamster rondouillard, et dans un coin une télé et une Xbox semblaient assez importantes pour qu'on évite de poser un oreiller ou une valise dessus.

-Tu peux te mettre ici je pense, pousse un peu les ours en peluches et tu devrais avoir assez de place pour dormir.

« Chouette, pensai-je, un lit en nounours. »

Je posais mon plastron et mon casque sur le tas de doudous fluos. Une souris en sortit en couinant furieusement, dérangée dans sa sieste multicolore. Cela ne ma rassura pas trop.

-Ce soir on a une veillée normale, c'est à dire des chants, des jeux, des chamallows mais demain c'est capture l'étendard. Je pense que tu ne seras plus dans mon bungalow à ce moment là. Ton parent divin t'auras sûrement reconnu.

-Capture l'étendard ? C'est quoi au juste ?

-Chaque bungalow à un étendard qu'il doit éviter de se faire prendre par les autres équipes. La première équipe qui a un étendard ennemi gagne. Tous les coups sont permis et on se bat à armes réelles. L'armure…(Luke se rapprocha de la mienne pour l'observer et paru très surpris.) … est très importante pour éviter de mourir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma tête horrifiée, c'est très rare.

Je ressortis du bungalow pas trop rassurée par ce jeu barbare mais contente de retrouver un semblant d'ordre.

Grover se jeta littéralement sur moi.

-Ca va ? Tu es entière ? paniqua-t-il.

-Mais oui, calme-toi… Malgré tous les trucs bizarres vus pendant la journée, ça va !

Le satyre parut soulagé.

-Tu as beaucoup discuté avec Luke ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non, pas trop, il m'a juste montré où je dormirai. Il a parut intéressé par mon plastron et mon casque. A propos, c'est vrai le jeu de l'Etendard ? Pas envie de mourir tuée par un lance-pomme de pin moi ! changeai-je de sujet car le satyre paraissait ennuyé par ma rencontre avec le beau Luke.

-Oui oui, c'est vrai, mais tu vas voir, on y prend goût ! J'allais oublier, il faut que je t'accompagne à la grande maison pour récupérer tes affaires.

Grover m'accompagna jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Je poussai la porte d'entrée et arrivai dans une sorte de grand salon. Un homme rondouillard était assit dans un fauteuil et semblait converser sérieusement avec une tête de léopard empaillée pendu au-dessus de la cheminé. En nous voyant, le félin feula. L'homme se retourna. Il était assez petit, rougeaud et habillé d'une horrible chemise hawaïenne. Un bermuda et des sandales complétaient son déguisement de touriste paumé. Malgré son physique ingrat, l'homme dégageai une aura puissante. Je comprit que c'était un dieu. Trop tard peut-être ? Il paraissait vachement énervé.

Je le saluai timidement.

-Ouais ouais, trêve de plaisanterie. Tu es là pour récupérer tes affaires ? Elles sont dans le sac là-bas. Mais moi, je voulais te voir pour tout autre chose. Je vais aller droit au but. J'en ai marre de me retrouver avec des demi-dieux qui m'attirent toujours des ennuis. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un message Iris de menaces, comme quoi je ne devais pas t'accueillir à la colonie sous réserve de graves problème. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé de ton sort, mais tu comprends que tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux ou à te soumettre. Sinon c'est direct je te renvoie dans le monde normal avec tout pleins de jolis monstres qui seront tous OK pour te bouffer à la moindre faiblesse, au moindre mauvais pas. T'as compris ? m'expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de cuauté dans la voix.

-Oui, ne vous inquiéter pas, ça va bien se passer. Je ferais attention ! promettais–je avec une assurance toute feinte. J'étais morte de trouille.

« Il est MALADE, pensai-je intérieurement. »

-Bon, récupère tes affaires, elle encombre mon beau salon ! me redit le dieu, soudain couleur vermeille. Et plus vite que ça espèce de sale limace tremblante !

Je dois avoir une certaine tendance à énerver très vite les gens moi. Je ramassai mes affaires timidement. Pendant que j'accrochai mon sac à mon épaule, je sentis une bouffée de courage m'emplir. Une force, chaude et flamboyante au creux de mon estomac qui chatouillait ma conscience et ma fierté. Une voix retentit à mes oreilles, impérieuse, forte et sûre d'elle.

« Tu ne PEUX pas le laisser te traiter ainsi telle une moins que rien. Tu es ma fille, par les dieux, envoie le dans les roses, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter ainsi. » Je me retournai vers le dieu, la gorge serrée, le visage fermé. Une détermination nouvelle au cœur.

« La ferme sale schnoque pourri, je te défis ok ? Un défi, oui, t'as compris ! Je gagne, je reste ici autant que je veux et cela même si on t'ordonne de me chasser. Je perds, je pars. C'est simple et clair. »

Je quittai la grande maison, laissant le dieu de la picole ahuri et choquée par mes propos.

Je devais l'être autant que lui. Ma mère m'avait parlé, je le savais.


End file.
